Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a shift register and a driving method thereof, a driving circuit, an array substrate, and a display device
A liquid crystal display employs a pixel array arranged with M*N points for displaying. Correspondingly, a Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) includes a gate driving circuit and a data driving circuit. The gate driving circuit outputs gate driving signals by shift registers to a plurality of gate lines of the pixel array, respectively, based on a clock signal.
In the gate driving circuit of the liquid crystal display, a plurality of shift registers operate in cascade, and a shift register at one stage is connected to one gate line for scanning the pixel array row by row. In the display panel, the gate driving circuit may employ an encapsulation manner of fixing a chip to a flexible circuit board (Chip On Flex, COF) or fixing a chip to a glass (Chip On Glass, COG), and also may use TFTs to constitute an integrated circuit unit so as to directly form a gate driving circuit in the display panel (Gate driver On Array, GOA).